At Peace
by KittyGirl2413
Summary: Fushimi and Yata finally find peace, but at what cost?


VampireGirl2413: I do not own K or its characters.

Thank you.

* * *

Misaki held Fushimi by his throat, ready to kill him yet he couldn't do it. He knew that it would not do him any good. Misaki let go of Fushimis throat and said that he won't kill him. Misaki knew why Fushimi had left him. He knew it for a long time, yet he wasn't able to apologize for pushing Fushimi away.

As he was thinking about his mistakes, he didn't notice a furious Fushimi charging at him. He noticed just when , he got hit in the back. He didn't fight Fushimi back,he allowed him to get his anger out, although Fushimi kept on screaming to fight but he couldn't. He decided that if Fushimi wanted to kill him, then so be it. It was a way for Misaki to apologize to Fushimi.

Unfortunately Fushimi took it as ignoring. He didn't want Misaki to ignore him anymore, he wanted his Misaki undivided attention. With every punch and every time Misaki didn't respond, Saruhiko grew more angry, which drove him to being blind with rage. He didn't see that he was killing Misaki, he didn't see all the blood , he didn't see the sympathy and regret in Misakis eyes. Not until he was staring into them with his saber burrowed deep in Misakis chest and the ground beneath them.

After few seconds of staring into the amber eyes, Saruhiko realized what he had don. He started shaking with fear of losing Misaki and there were tears falling down his cheeks. He felt something warm wiping away the tears and saw Misaki shaky hand. He looked down and saw Misaki smiling sadly at him. He panicked more that in few seconds, he would lose his love, he placed his hands around Misakis face, begging him not to leave him. Misaki smiled at Saru again and chocked out that he is sorry for everything he did wrong to Fushimi and asked him to forgive him. As he said that with his last breath, Totsuka and Kusanagi ran up to them, ripping Fushimi away from Misakis dead body as they tried to bring him back to life.

Fushimi watched them rip his saber out of Misakis chest. He got a glimpse of Misakis face, small cuts on his cheek, blood flowing out of his mouth and down his neck,he saw that once bright, amber eyes were now a dull dead color and he saw how Misakis lips were still curved into that sad smile he saw. As he was taking in his love's dead face he could hear how Kusanagi was telling Mikoto about Misaki, he could hear how Kusanagi was telling Fushimi to leave before all hell broke loose. He looked at Misakis face one last time and left.

He ran back to his Scepter 4 room, but he didn't run just because Kusanagi told him. No, Fushimi ran because he was afraid of what he did. Once Fushimi got to his room, he locked his door as if trying to lock the truth away from himself. He slid down to the floor, as a fresh wave of tears spilled out of his eyes and the truth he so desperately wanted to run away from started to sink in.

Fushimi had spent few hours sitting in his room crying. After he no longer had any tears to shed, he took his knife and plunged it right through his heart. The last words that left his lips were "_I'm sorry too, Misaki._" with that he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

Everybody in Homra rushed to Anna's side when they heard he blood freezing scream. Mikoto, Totsuka and Kusanagi were the first ones by her side, asking her about, what's wrong and if she is alright. They all gave out a shaky breath when their little princess opened her ruby, glossy eyes. Totsuka instantly pulled her into his lap, hugging and rocking back and forth. After few minutes he asked gently what was wrong. Anna looked at him, then at Mikoto and whispered softly " _Fushimi killed himself. He could not bare Yata's death._" With that, everybody fell silent in Homra once again.

Awashima started to get worried about Fushimi. She had just learned about Misaki Yatagarasu's death and she knew how much that boy meant to Fushimi. She went to Fushimis room and knocked, but only silence answered her. She tried for few more minutes but still nothing. Usually she would not do this but she had an uneasy feeling in her gut, so she took the spare key to his room and opened them,she screamed in horror, because of what she saw. There in the middle of the room lay Fushimi's bloody body, with his knife still stuck in his chest.

She quickly called for help and an ambulance. Once they arrived she was covered in Fushimi's blood from trying and reviving him. When the doctor stated that there was no way, to help him, Awashima went to her Captains' office. When Munakata saw a blood covered Awashima he instantly tried to help her, but she chocked out between sobs that it was Fushimis blood and that he was dead. The news greatly shocked Munakata. He knew that Yata meant a lot to Saruhiko but he didn't know that he would kill himself.

As Munakata tried to calm Awashima down, they both heard screams and cries outside of Munakata office. Just as Reisi was about to go and see what was going on, Mikoto barged through the office door with Anna following close behind him. Munakata was ready to scold Mikoto for such rude entrance when he felt Anna tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and into the ruby, sad yet determined looking eyes. "_Bury Fushimi next to Misaki." _It took a minute for Munakata to realize what the little girl was saying. He was about to brush off the girl, but Mikoto intruded. "_I'd listen to her if I was you, Munakata. She dragged me all the way here just to ask this of you." _He grunted in his deep voice. Munakata knew that he could never say no to Mikoto, so he simply nodded his head.

All of the Homra and Scepter 4 members stood side by side as they all lay flowers on their comrades graves. The last person was Anna. She went up to the graves and took out Misakis old iPod from her little purse. She knelt down between the graves and dug a little hole in the ground. She placed the iPod in ti, making one of the earphones to face Misakis grave and the other Fushimi, as if to symbolize them being untied.

When she was done, she stood up and looked over to the little hill, which had a single cherry blossom tree on it. As she looked she whispered,"_They are now at peace.". _Nobody but Totsuka heard her. He knelt down next to her, asking what she meant, but she simply pointed to the hill. Everybody from Homra and Scepter 4 looked at the pointed direction and gasped as they saw little flames of red and blue, dancing with each other. But what Anna saw, were not the flames. She saw Fushimi, sitting under the tree with Misaki sitting in between his legs and leaning back against Fushimis chest. She saw how Misaki had his head tilted backwards, facing Fushimi. She saw the loving smiles exchanged between the two boys and she saw how the two boys were nearly connected by the very same iPod she just buried. She smiled as the two souls of the two boys finally found peace and now were fading into their paradise.

* * *

VampireGirl2413:

Hope everybody enjoyed this story.


End file.
